This application in general relates to a method and apparatus for efficiently removing scale and other deposits from the interior surface of a pipe.
Various methods of cleaning pipes are known in the prior art. In general, these methods involve the attachment of complex systems to the pipe, and such methods have not always proven effective. It would be desirable to develop a system which can effectively and simply remove deposits from the interior of pipes, and in particular water pipes.
Scale deposits on water carrying pipes can build up to the point that the scale completely blocks water flow through the pipe. Calcium carbonate and magnesium, which are naturally present in all water supplies, can form a precipitate of calcium, magnesium, iron, as well as other minerals that collects on pipe walls. This forms hard calcium carbonate scale which ultimately reduces, and eventually stops, water flow through the pipe. This problem is particularly acute when high water temperatures of above 130.degree. Fahrenheit are encountered. In heat exchanger tubes this scale not only reduces the amount of flow through the tubes, but can also reduce the heat exchange efficiency of the tube walls.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to disclose a method and apparatus for quickly and efficiently cleaning pipe interior walls.